


necessities

by maureenbrown



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Clizzy - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, F/F, Femslash, clary is drunk but isabelle helps her with her hangover and broken heart the next morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle glances down at her phone and drops the short, crimson dress and the dark gray one she was holding onto the bed in curiosity. She blinks at the unknown number, pondering on whether to pick it up. She knows what Alec would say, but she sighs. Maybe it’s one of the many people she dropped her number to and just happened to call her now. She relents, giving in before the call goes into voice mail before picking up the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	necessities

Isabelle glances down at her phone and drops the short, crimson dress and the dark gray one she was holding onto the bed in curiosity. She blinks at the unknown number, pondering on whether to pick it up. She knows what Alec would say, but she sighs. Maybe it’s one of the many people she dropped her number to and just happened to call her now. She relents, giving in before the call goes into voice mail before picking up the phone.

“What the fuck?” The girl over the fun says immediately, and her words are slurred. Isabelle startles at her harsh language.

“Umm… Sorry, who is this?” Isabelle asks cautiously, and then a sob is heard.

“It’s fucking Clary, how can you not remember? Listen, I know I’m your ex, but that doesn’t mean you can just forget about me!” She cries, sounding nothing but spiteful. “Having a girl pick up for the phone for you is absolute cowardice Jace Herondale!” 

Isabelle’s ear kind of hurts, but she flops onto the bed. She recognizes the name Clary vaguely, and it surprises her that she’s calling her brother of all people. Their numbers are similar, so it makes sense for the misdial. 

“Hey, listen. It’s Isabelle.” She soothes, and Clary’s breath catches.

“Like… Isabelle, Jace’s sister?” She asks, hiccupping over the phone.

Isabelle nods before blinking. She can’t see her. “Yeah, I’m his sister… I’m sorry, you called the wrong number.”

“Oh.” Is all Clary says, sniffling carrying through the sound waves.

“Listen… Are you drunk? Did you have anything to drink?” Isabelle asks, running a hand through her long, silky black hair. She owes it to the girl to help her. She’s definitely talking to Jace after this.

“Yeah, just a little.” Clary mumbles, clearly lying.

Isabelle sighs heavily, closing her eyes as she thinks for a moment. “Drink water, okay? Go to bed, and I’ll call you again in the morning. We’ll figure this out.” 

There’s another sniffle, and she can see Clary’s watery smile. She now recalls her red hair, and bright eyes from when she picked Jace up once. It’s hard to imagine her the complete opposite way. “Thanks, Izzy.”

Isabelle’s lips twitch. “No problem. Go to sleep.”

“Okay. Good night.”

She hangs up the phone and turns to her dresses. Crimson, for sure. The red reminds her of Clary.

…

This time when the phone rings, Isabelle doesn’t hesitate before picking it up.

“Please tell me I didn’t call you while I was drunk.” Clary’s voice drawls over the phone. Her tone isn’t as slurred, but judging by how hammered she was last night, she must be pretty hungover.

“About that…” Isabelle starts, and Clary groans, causing the other to laugh.

“I’m really sorry, Isabelle—“

“Call me Izzy. You did that last night.” She interrupts.

“What else did I do last night?” Clary doesn’t sound too eager to hear her answer.

Isabelle coughs embarrassedly, already starting to gather her stuff. “I’ll just… Let me tell you in person. I’ll bring stuff to cure your hangover.”

“Wait, Isa—Izzy, you don’t have to!” Clary corrects herself quickly.

“Nonsense, I promised you last night. Besides, a girl has to help a girl out.” Isabelle says, and Clary sighs.

“Yeah, you’re right.” She huffs, and they hang up, Clary texting her address to Isabelle.

…

Clary opens the door, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her eyes have dark circles underneath them, and Isabelle resists immediately asking if she wants to cover it up with makeup.

“Oh, Clary…” She says softly, and Clary huffs, but allows herself to be enveloped in Isabelle’s outstretched arms.

“Thanks for coming. You really didn’t have to.” Clary reminds, and Izzy practically nuzzles into her shoulder. Her heels are tall so she has to stoop down slightly to be at her height, and Clary practically clings to her.

“Nonsense. Today’s a day to pick yourself up off your feet.” Isabelle says brightly, pulling away and pulling her bag off of her shoulder. “I brought all the necessities. Ice cream, though I won’t be eating it, tons of movies, pajamas…” She’s cut off by a tangle of red hair by her mouth, and it appears that Clary’s hugged her again.

She squeezes Isabelle’s waist with a grin against her collarbone. “This is the nicest thing anybody’s ever done to me.”

Isabelle tries not to be alarmed by her words and the meaning behind them, so she manages to fight the tightness in her throat. She reaches out to push Clary’s hair away from her face, brushing her thumb slowly across her cheek afterwards. The girl’s nose scrunches up adorably when she smiles, and Isabelle’s heart shakes. 

“Of course, Clary.”

…

Clary eats ice cream from an enormous spoon straight from the carton a couple hours later, curled up against Isabelle’s side in footie pajamas. They lean against each other, their legs tangled together despite the sweltering heat that the nightclothes provide. 

“You know,” Clary starts, swallowing the ice cream and reaching over to spoon feed Izzy a bite with a giggle. “I’m starting to think I chose the wrong Lightwood.” 

Isabelle snorts, savoring the taste of the chocolate dripping down her throat. “Sorry to say it, but my brother’s gay. He’s dating Magnus.”

Clary raises an eyebrow, nearly incredulous. “I wasn’t talking about Alec.” She says slowly, and the gears start to turn in Isabelle’s brain.

“Oh.” She feels her mouth say as she nods, and Clary raises an eyebrow.

“Was that okay?” She asks, and Isabelle can’t help but nod eagerly, dropping her head to Clary’s shoulder.

“Oh, no, don’t worry. That was definitely okay.” Isabelle assures. She cuddles into her shoulder so Clary can’t see her grin, though she’s positive she’ll feel that and lipstick stains on her skin.


End file.
